Question: If $\angle A=20^\circ$ and $\angle AFG=\angle AGF,$ then how many degrees is $\angle B+\angle D?$ [asy]
/* AMC8 2000 #24 Problem */
pair A=(0,80), B=(46,108), C=(100,80), D=(54,18), E=(19,0);
draw(A--C--E--B--D--cycle);
label("$A$", A, W);
label("$B$ ", B, N);
label("$C$", shift(7,0)*C);
label("$D$", D, SE);
label("$E$", E, SW);
label("$F$", (23,43));
label("$G$", (35, 86));
[/asy]
Since $\angle AFG=\angle AGF$ and $\angle GAF+\angle
AFG+\angle AGF=180^\circ,$ we have $20^\circ +2(\angle
AFG)=180^\circ.$ So $\angle AFG=80^\circ.$ Also, $\angle AFG+\angle
BFD=180^\circ,$ so $\angle BFD=100^\circ.$ The sum of the angles of $\triangle BFD$ is $180^\circ,$ so $\angle B+\angle D=\boxed{80^\circ}.$

Note: In $\triangle AFG,$ $\angle AFG=\angle B+\angle D.$ In general, an exterior angle of a triangle equals the sum of its remote interior angles. For example, in $\triangle GAF,$ $\angle AFE =\angle
GAF+\angle AGF.$